


A Different Point of View

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Percy/Starscream if you squint, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor's been captured; Starscream finds him to be more complex than a simple prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Point of View

The cell was dimly lit and incredibly warm; Perceptor knew he was in close proximity to the base's generators, and pondering how to best sabotage them had kept him busy so far during his recent imprisonment. Very dangerous of the Decepticons to put their brig so close to the source of their constant power- not that they currently were in any danger from their Autobot prisoner. Perceptor had tested the crackling forcefield in every way imaginable and it still held, which left him to his musings in the near-dark.

Megatron himself had escorted Perceptor to his cell, but otherwise he'd seen no one. Perceptor had briefly considered the possibility that they would simply leave him to starve to death, but that would destroy their valuable bargaining or blackmailing chip. Even though Perceptor was tired, sensory deprived and starving, he doubted they'd let him permanently offline.

Or, perhaps, the Autobots would either rescue him or barter for him before that happened. _Hopefully._ Optimus was a good diplomat, but historically lost his equilibrium of common sense when it came to his nemesis. Mirage had a decent sense of logic, as did Bumblebee and Ratchet- Well. Hoist. Yes, Hoist was definitely the calmer of the two medics-

"You haven't offlined already, have you?"

Perceptor started, optics flickering on as he straightened. His gaze traveled slowly up from the floor, unsurprised by the smug smile and managed to gently return it. "Hello, Starscream. Have you finally found some free time to gloat?"

"Amongst other things." Starscream leveled a gun at him, pinging the forcefield to dissipate. Perceptor tensed, worried over an imminent attack, but the Seeker kicked a cube of energon into the cell before reactivating the forcefield.

"Ah, thank you," Perceptor said gratefully as he uncurled from his corner.

"As well you should be," Starscream grinned as he rested back against the opposite wall, crossing his arms. "Thundercracker wants to kill you and be done with it; Skywarp wants to take bets on how long you'll take to die without energon."

"But _you_ see the potential of my value as a prisoner," Perceptor murmured. His hand shook slightly as he grasped the cube and lifted it to drink greedily. "An easy way to manipulate the Autobots."

Starscream's optics narrowed as his grin faded. "Exactly."

Perceptor slumped against the wall, too exhausted to rise and challenge Starscream's aggressive stance- not that he'd want to, even if he were healthy. "I don't care what the others say; you still have a scientific mind, Starscream."

The Seeker's wings bristled as he stepped forward, hands curling into fists. "What others?" he snapped. "What do they say?"

"It is of no importance," Perceptor replied calmly, waving a hand. 

"It is!" Starscream insisted, pointing accusingly at him. "Of course _you_ don't understand. You are no warrior, you haven't earned your place in this war."

Perceptor frowned, intrigued by the displaced fury. "You are correct; I fail to understand your reasoning. My knowledge and status as a scientist is exactly why I am here, why I have a respected- mostly respected- role on the Autobot team." He did not want to lie, but neither did he want to explain Ironhide's and Cliffjumper's impatience with his methods. 

"You cannot fight," Starscream scoffed. "You cannot earn anything! You're useless."

"I beg your pardon," Perceptor huffed, shifting to sit straighter in annoyance. "I have many duties that belong to a prominent rank in both military and civilian matters. It is not 'useless' to repair equipment, secure our base, or assist with tactical plans. It is true, I am a poor warrior; but if this war could have been won by might alone, it would have ended a long time ago."

Starscream growled, banging a fist against the forcefield, bright sparks cascading from the violent contact. "Do not _lecture_ me, Autobot! I am-,"

"A scientist," Perceptor supplied, startling Starscream into quiet. "That is our function, no matter what other duties we perform. You of all mechs should understand that."

"I evolved past being weak," the Seeker snarled. "I fought, stole and killed to become SIC of the Decepticons. You did not change with the times, you have remained _soft_ , and look where that got you! Imprisoned, subjugated to my will. I am keeping you alive at my whim."

Perceptor tilted his head back, offering Starscream a wide smile as his optics shuttered. "If I am released or rescued, nothing would make me happier than to continue my function. If I am to die here, it will be with peace." He peeked up at the angry Seeker with one optic. "When was the last time you experienced peace, Starscream?"

A string of curses were muttered darkly as Starscream turned and stormed away, his heavy footfalls gradually fading until Perceptor was left in the dim quiet once again.

\------------------

A cycle later the loud steps returned, but the Starscream that greeted Perceptor was anathema to the one who had left. To Perceptor's surprise, the Seeker entered his cell to deliver the energon, dropping it at his feet before slouching down across from him. The forcefield snapped back into place, effectively locking Starscream in as well. 

"I've forgotten," Starscream said flatly. "Remind me."

Perceptor's grimy face split into a wide grin as he rested back, shuttering his optics. "Do you remember when they announced the first working particle accelerator?"

Starscream's optics glowed brightly. "Oh, yes..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
